


family don't end in blood

by Drarina1737



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: Poetry, no pairing. Lots of friendship, and people suffer.





	family don't end in blood

Family don’t end in blood;  
it doesn’t start there either.

It starts when you first care about them dying,  
and it hurts.  
It is when you shed tears  
for them;  
it is when you would lose your wings  
for them;  
it is when you would lose your soul  
for them;  
it is when you would lose your body  
for them;  
it is when you would lose your hope  
for them;  
it is when you would lose your life  
for them;  
when you lose your life  
and they hurt;  
it is when you would do anything  
for them;  
and it ends when you do it.


End file.
